


Sanders Sides One Shots

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots.  Most have an analogical spin to them.  Warnings before all chapters if needed.





	1. On the Edge of Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff

“This is stupid,” Virgil groans looking down before stepping away. They were entirely too far up and he felt dizzy.

“Oh come off it, Vomity Central!” Roman says pulling tightly on his harness, “You agreed! Besides, we will be remembered forever for…”

“Dying?” Virgil offers making Roman glare.

“No, for being brave and valiant.”

“Or stupid.”

“Why did you agree if you were just going to whine and complain the whole time?!” Roman whines stomping his foot, “We are on the edge of GREATNESS!”

“Technically, we are on the edge of bridge,” Logan offers snapping his helmet into place and walking up between them.

Virgil glances at him and smirks as they make eye contact, noticing how much more attractive he is when his glasses aren’t blocking his face. Roman groans causing Logan’s attention to drift, Virgil trying to force the smile from his face.

“You two are the WORST. The. Literal. Worst!” Roman shouts as they’re led to the ledge, their ankles harnessed in, “I should’ve made you both stay with Patton and take pictures!”

“Then who would you belittle and complain about?” Virgil asks from around Logan who snorts making him blush and his heart pound a little louder.

Roman glares at them both noticing the face Virgil's making. He's not seen it before, nay, he's seen it once when the prince of darkness was blathering on about how attractive an actor had been. That's when it clicks for Roman and he groans dramatically. “Of all the ridiculous…Logan’s the reason you agreed?!”

Virgil doesn’t get a chance to answer before they’re being pushed off the edge. Bungee jumping was scary and stupid, but answering that question would’ve been even worse.


	2. Letting Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's tired of being the downer, maybe they're better off without him.

“Just for today, let me take over. You want me to. You don’t want to go out there and have them hate you,” Deceit whispers into the door. He’d not been permitted entry but it didn’t mean his plan wasn’t going to work.

“Be gone, Deceit…”

“Oh, Logan. You know I am only doing this because I care greatly. But Roman? Patton? Virgil? They’re tired of you and your emotional outbursts. I can go to this problem-solving session and be you for only a moment or so.”

Logan’s voice is soft. “…Virgil also?”

Bingo. Deceit smiles wickedly, making sure to keep his voice as sickeningly sweet as possible. So that was Logan’s weak spot? “Oh yes. He was quite put off by your aggression towards Roman. You did inflict bodily harm on someone he cares about.” Deceit watches as the door knob turns, Logan opening it slightly. He can see that Logan doesn’t 100% believe him, being the strongest mentally of Thomas’ good sides, it was much harder to fool him. But if Virgil was the key, well he’d have to use that. “Virgil and I are in fact friends, both being dark sides and all.” 

Logan shifts his eyes, fixing his glasses. “And it would just be for today?”

“An hour at most,” Deceit offers, “I’d put you to sleep, my naps are some of the most relaxing things you will ever feel. Just ask Virgil…oh, well, if he ever speaks to you again.” Deceit watches as Logan fixes his tie and knows he’s won. “If you let me go for you today, I can guarantee Virgil will talk to you every day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something’s off about Logan. Virgil’s entirely too uncomfortable standing next to him. He’s too angry, too short tempered, too curt. Normally, Virgil liked being next to Logan. He was a nice balance to the sunshine and rainbows that Roman and Patton exploded all over the place. Not to mention, he’d worked hard at accepting him before the others had. He’d also spent numerous hours researching different ways to help Virgil cope and many worked. The calmness Logan always had about him, the understanding he had for him, it was a great source of comfort for the often anxious, insecure side. He glances at the Logan next to him, wildly motioning, anger boiling everywhere. He’d said so many things, so many hateful things that Patton had already begun crying, Roman fighting back as hard as possible, Thomas trying and failing to calm them all. 

“That’s enough, asshole!” Roman roared stepping toe to toe with Logan. They were the taller of the sides, each able to maintain eye contact, “Take a break or I’ll force you to!”

“I’d very much like to see you try! You couldn’t even defeat the insecurity that bubbles within you! How can you possibly think you’re any match for me? The strongest of us all?” Logan retorts, quirking a brow and smirking tilting his head to the side.

It’s in that moment that it clicks. Logan’s never once smirked so…coldly. Hell, the only time Virgil’d ever seen the logical side smirk was when Virgil’d piss Roman off. Other than that, he genuinely smiled. Logan wasn’t afraid to show joy, just the other negative emotions. Virgil pushes himself in between them, forcing Roman backwards. “Stop it,” he grumbles, Roman unleashing a series of curses, “It’s NOT Logan!”

It takes Roman a second, he’s too caught up in releasing his anger, before he reacts. He stops thrashing against the slightly shorter side. “Who else could it possibly be?” he asks.

“Deceit,” Virgil says turning back to see Logan instantly transform into the snake faced side.

“Again?!” Thomas asks, clearly relieved that it wasn’t Logan melting down.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Roman asks, “And how dare you insult me! Me! We were on an ok sort of basis.”

Deceit looks at him and smiles. “We are ok, I had to make it believable. You know Logan hates all of you so much. Patton over there the most.”

Patton lets out another sob, Virgil glancing back at him as they were all in a line Roman in between them. “That’s not true,” Virgil says softly, “You and Logan have been with Thomas the longest…”

“Ah yes. The only two to survive Thomas’ transition from small child to teenager…”

Roman shakes his head. “Virgil and I were there…”

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Deceit retorts shrugging, “From preteen to teen yes, but child? What child has anxiety? None.” Deceit rubs his chin and sighs. He may’ve been too transparent this time but he can still mess with Virgil. He loves creating havoc and knowing how much Logan hinted at Virgil’s acceptance being important, this would be the last thing he left the logical side with. After all, Virgil’s anxiety made him the easiest to manipulate. It’s why he was a dark side for so long. He waits for Virgil to turn his attention back to him before forcing his face into an inquisitive one. “Yes, that’s right. I see I had this all wrong. He does very much hate both Patton and Roman, but you, Virgil? When he allowed me to take over for him, he made sure I understood how he despised you. Logan can’t stand your constant need for reassurance and emotional spiraling. All that research? All the times he’s had to talk you off the edge over something so stupid. All the times you interrupted his perfectly crafted sleep schedule. Not to mention, your ignorance and your belief that everything has to stop because you’re feeling bad?”

Virgil can feel his own insecurities kicking in. He knows they’re lies…they have to be. But he can’t stand the thought that maybe there’s a small part of Logan that feels this way…Yes, Deceit was a liar. You couldn’t trust a thing out of his mouth. But how did he know about Logan’s research, the times Virgil interrupted him in the middle of the night or the middle of a researching session to beg for help? 

“Disappear Sir Lies A Lot!” Roman shouts, noticing Virgil’s silence. Patton’s thankfully calming, but Roman won’t allow this to go on any further. “Thomas! Snap out of it and tell him to go!”

Deceit puts his hands in the air. “There’s no need for all that drama. I’ll never leave, Logan’s ducked out.” He doesn’t say anything more before disappearing as quickly as he’d arrived.

They stand in silence for a moment or two. Each trying to battle the insecurities brought on by Deceit. “Logan…gave him permission,” Patton says softly bringing the attention to him. He wipes his eyes with his cardigan. “Logan can’t not show up without a plan.” He sniffles. “Logic is vital for Thomas.”

“But why would he do that?” Thomas asks, “Logan…he hates falsehoods or lies or deceptions and that’s all that guy’s about.”

Silence befalls them again. Did that mean some of what Deceit said was true? Virgil looks away from Thomas, pulling his sleeves, anxiously biting the inside of his mouth. Patton’s right. Logan allowed Deceit a seat at the table. Was he reading everything about the logical side wrong? Was he a bother? Were they not friends? Was everything, every feeling Virgil had of calmness and warmth…the need to be around Logan more than just when he was freaking out or needed help one sided? 

“Do not give him an ounce of your time, Virgil,” Roman says softly placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. He feels Virgil tremble slightly under his touch, sees the anxiety exploding on Thomas’ face. This isn’t good. He moves his hand from his shoulder to Virgil’s hands grabbing them both. “Do not allow him the power to tarnish what you and Logan have built…”

Virgil looks up at Roman. Roman wouldn’t know how Logan felt. They were barely close…he can feel his breathing pick up and pulls his hands away from the creative side. He can hear Deceit’s words getting louder and louder, his now free hands flying to his ears in a sad attempt to block it. 

“Roman, I don’t…feel so good,” Thomas says softly, his panic attack coming on quickly. Logan wasn’t here or wasn’t paying attention and his anxiety is exploding, taking over every inch of him. He can’t seem to focus on anything, his chest beginning to heave, his vision blackening.

Roman can’t believe he’s the strong one right now. It’s always Logan…he glances back at Patton who’s still struggling, then over at Virgil who can’t keep it together, and finally over to Thomas who looks as if his whole world is collapsing around him. Roman moves quickly to Thomas’ side, temporarily taking over and forcing him to lie down, to text Joan. Roman knows there’s very little he as creativity can do in the midst of a terrible panic attack but he also knows how just being in contact with his friend’s eases that. Roman then sinks the three of them out and back into the mind space. He walks Patton over to their shared couch sitting him there and conjuring a puppy for him to hold. Patton hugs the small animal tightly, burying his face into it’s soft fur, a small smile beginning to form. Roman beams in triumph before turning to Virgil who’s on his knees, tears trickling down his face. If only calming him was as easy as Patton. Roman makes his way over to Virgil and tries everything he can think of but nothing works. He tries talking, singing, dancing, discussing Tim Burton but Virgil doesn't respond. After a while, Roman starts to feel weak and nauseous meaning Joan wasn’t having any better luck with Thomas. He knows who Virgil’ll respond to and, like all the princes before him, heads bravely into the hallway ready to confront the storybook dragon..well, book worm. Roman sighs as he walks down the hallway seeing Logan’s door. He doesn’t knock, just goes in as he always does, and sees Logan curled up on his bed, his back to him.

“You better have a damn good reason, Steve Nobs, for sending Deceit,” he charges letting his bravado leak into his voice again, “You are NOT allowed to do that!”

Logan moves his head slightly. “Why not? I did not want to deal with the copious amounts of detestation from you all. Especially after the debacle that was our last congregation.”

Roman stomps over to him, yanking his shoulder and forcing him to look at him. “You want to talk about a debacle?” he asks his face contorting in anger, “Deceit wreaked HAVOC in your stead today. Patton, Thomas, Virgil they’re barely hanging on.”

Concern flashes across Logan’s face. “What do you mean? Deceit assured me it would only be for a moment. How can one cause so much discourse in a moment’s time?”

Roman feels another wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to take a breath. Virgil is really spiraling, Thomas still couldn’t snap out of it. “It doesn’t matter right now. Virgil is in the throes of a very intense panic attack and Thomas is reeling. As much as I want to be the white knight on the valiant steed, I can’t. You need to fix this.”

“I am the last being Virgil needs to aid him.”

Roman’s not dealing with this. He grabs Logan’s arm and yanks him up and out of the room. Logan might’ve been the strongest willed, the smartest, but he was far from the physically strongest. Roman had him beat for days when it came to that. He feels Logan resist, try to pull away but Roman won’t allow it. They reach the living room and see Patton trying to calm Virgil who’s backed himself into a corner.

“Oh thank goodness!” Patton says seeing the two of them come closer, “He’s not hearing a word I’m saying to him.”

Roman notices the paleness of Patton’s skin. It’d been a tough couple of hours for Thomas’ emotions, Patton trying his best to keep up his Dad-esque person. “You’ve done quite enough, Patton,” Roman offers kindly, “Why don’t you lay down on the couch with the puppy, hm? Logan’s here now. It’ll be alright.”

Patton looks at Roman and smiles sadly. “Oh, yes…I…I…think that’s a good idea.” He turns back to Virgil, wanting nothing more than to pull him into a tight hug but so weakened by everything he’s not sure he’d have the strength. He feels tears begin to fill his eyes and quickly dismisses himself to the couch, crying into the puppy.

Roman releases Logan’s wrist motioning in between the sobbing Patton and the suffering Virgil. “Do you see now? I don’t know what he said that made you believe it was ok to have impersonate you but it was obviously a lie.”

Logan feels even worse than he had before Deceit had come knocking. He didn’t know this would be the result, how could he? He nods at Roman before focusing on his hurting friend before him. He moves closely, remaining calm for Virgil. It’d been a long time since he’d had a panic attack like this. Logan gently grabs both sides of Virgil’s face forcing it to look at him. Virgil’s eyes dart around making Logan speak softly. “Focus on my glasses,” he says confidently but soothingly, “See the shine of the light reflecting off the black surface?”

Virgil’s eyes snap to the rims, instantly aware of his friend’s tactics, knowing relief would come if he just listened. He continues to breathe hard, his chest heaving quickly.

“See the crack from when Roman hit me with his ridiculous sword?” Logan continues moving one hand from Virgil’s face to his chest, pressing hard against it. 

Virgil whimpers, his eyes beginning to close. 

“No, Virgil, look at my glasses.”

Roman takes a couple steps back not wanting to interfere in this. While they’d all helped Virgil before, he and Patton had never seen it this bad. Sure, they’d felt it but to witness the source the pure panic is something else. How long had Logan been a constant for Virgil? It must've been a while for Virgil to freak out at the thought that Logan was annoyed by him.

“That’s it,” Logan says reassuringly as Virgil’s breathing begins to even, “Just keep breathing.” Virgil whimpers making Logan shake his head. “Just keep breathing, and breathing…”

“A-and b-bre-breathing,” Virgil chokes out.

Logan smiles and nods pushing their foreheads together. “Keep on breathing. You’re almost there. Tell me three things you can physically feel.”

Virgil closes his eyes, trying to focus on his body’s sense of touch. “You…”

“Where?”

“F-forehead, f-face,” Virgil whispers tears dripping down his cheek. He can’t feel anything else making him shake his head but Logan stops him with his hand.

“One more. Where else?”

Virgil bites the inside of his mouth forcing himself to focus again. “My heart.”

“Well, actually, it’s your chest but that works,” Logan says softly, “Two things you smell?”

Virgil takes a deep breath, his tears slowing, his breathing regulating. “Your soap…Roman’s body spray.” Virgil makes a slight face causing Logan to laugh lightly.

“It is rather abrasive.” Roman scoffs. “One thing you can hear?”

Virgil feels himself come back to center, feels the return of his control. He doesn’t open his eyes, just moves himself to bury his face in Logan’s chest his ear placed firmly on him. His own heartbeat slowly beginning to strum along with Logan’s. “Your heart.”


	3. Don't Make it Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on the couch, Logan makes some realizations about Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short fluff

Logan looks up from his book glancing next to him at Virgil. The other side is quiet, his headphones on, his head down, focused on a comic book. Roman and Patton have long decided this was not exciting enough and have taken to playing board games on the floor of the living room, Virgil and Logan sitting quietly on the couch. Logan had assumed Virgil would play too, Patton was oddly obsessed with him as of late and Virgil is kind enough to placate the loving side. But he chose to stay here. Logan looks at their arms, notices how close Virgil had moved once the other two had gotten off the couch. Most of Virgil’s arm is covered, his fingers the only thing showing. Logan moves his pinky slightly, barely touching Virgil’s hoodie, not wanting to alert the other side to this strange urge, noticing how warm and soft it was. He feels the same warm tingling sensation fill him as when Thomas makes deadlines. Without realizing it, he moves more of his hand to touch Virgil but Virgil doesn’t react and his heart begins to pound loudly in his ears. He enjoys spending time with Virgil. He is intelligent, grounded, sarcastic, and he annoys Roman just as much as Logan. Logan spent numerous hours researching different ways to help Virgil with his anxiety and even if Virgil already knew some of them, he is still gracious about it. Logan smiles softly. They were friends, yes, he could say that objectively. Virgil makes Logan’s brain slow, forces him to be less rigid. And for once, its nice to not have to be the most reliable one. Virgil didn’t need him to snap him back to reality, to explain things over and over, to validate their friendship and Logan finds great comfort in that. Taking a breath, Logan goes to move his hand but finds Virgil grasping it tightly. A red blush decorates his face, his heart pounding even louder as he shifts his eyes up to look at Virgil who has a matching blush.

“Don’t make it weird,” Virgil says softly, not looking up from his book. Logan noticing one headphone off his ear.

“O-of course not,” Logan sputters as confidently as he can muster.


	4. Maybe it'll be Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to convince Logan to teach him something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue

“Are you certain?”

“I’m never really certain about anything, Lo,” Virgil sighs, “But I think so?”

“That doesn’t inspire much confidence,” Logan retorts fixing his glasses, “I might have the most practical knowledge here, but I am uncertain that my implementation would be as respectable as Roman’s.”  


“Well, I don’t want to do this with Roman. I want to do it with you,” Virgil retorts taking a small step closer to Logan, extending his hand.

“I still believe that Roman would be m—” Logan doesn’t get a chance to finish before Virgil’s kissing him hard, catching him off guard but making him smile. While he and Virgil kissed for many reasons, Logan knows this one is their signal. He was allowing his logic to cloud his listening skills and Virgil's clearly over it. Virgil wasn’t creative when it came to creating a signal for Logan to shut him up but Logan didn’t mind. He preferred consistency. Plus, he discovered he categorically adored kissing Virgil. 

They break apart and Virgil fixes his hoodie, reaching into his pocket to pull out his earbuds and iPhone, searching quickly to find the song necessary. “What I don’t want is Roman teaching me how to dance. Let’s go, teach. We’ll either both be great when Thomas wants this filmed or we’ll suck,” Virgil explains popping one earbud out of his ear and placing it in Logan’s. The slow music begins playing, forcing Logan into action.

Logan closes the space between them situating his hand around Virgil’s waist, the other taking his hand. “Then we shall suck together.”


	5. I'm Headed Straight for the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this how it ends? Will Deceit win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death! I'm so sorry!

Deceit smiles at Logic, Morality and Creativity, shackled weighed heavily by the darkness he draws his power from. “It feels so terrible to have control,” he sniggers walking over to Logan. He grabs his chin and tilts it upwards, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. “It’s sad really, how easily you gave up control.”

Logan tries to move but can’t. Everything hurts, everything’s heavy. Roman had been the first one to believe Deceit, Logan trying endlessly to stop it before Patton also gave in. Logan had tried involving Thomas but that sent Virgil into a massive panic attack taking them both out of the equation. Logan’d been trying for weeks to maintain control but it was damn near impossible once Deceit’s power began growing. The second Thomas believed him, Logan’s strength started to dwindle, his ability to steer Thomas in the right direction dissipating. “You haven’t attained victory yet.”

“Mmm, I haven’t. After all, look how mobile you all are,” Deceit laughs adding more darkness to the weights that held them down. Patton cries out in agony, Logan wincing at the pure anguish in his voice.

“Patton,” Roman whimpers, “L-logan…I—I..”

Logan watches as Deceit picks up Roman’s sword, discarded some time ago. Pure evil shoots from his pores. He runs his fingers over it, cutting them and dripping blood on the blade. “This is going to hurt me much more than you. I’ll make it quick.” Deceit draws his arm backwards before thrusting forward.

“Logan!” Patton screams from beside them.

Logan gasps, his body lurching backwards his shackles preventing most of the motion. He shudders looking down and seeing Roman’s sword impaling his chest right through his tie.

“It doesn’t hurt a bit. Your suffering is minimal.”

Logan coughs, his mind racing yet no thoughts forming, blood spurting from his mouth. Wetting his shirt. He looks over at Roman and Patton, Roman’s face slack in shock Patton’s contorted in uncontrollable sadness. He’d failed them. “I-I…”

“You’ll be fine, Logan!” Roman shouts from the other side of Patton who’s begun openly weeping, “You are the most important of us, the strongest! We will figure a way out!”

They might but he couldn’t. He could feel everything beginning to slow and not in the calming way he felt when Virgil would spend time with him. Sadness erupts inside him, just as intense as the pain. He would never see Virgil again. Logan feels liquid run down his cheeks. He was crying…because he’d failed them. His friends…Thomas…Virgil…

Deceit yanks Roman’s sword from Logan’s chest, blood shooting forward, covering his gloved hand. He watches as Logan collapses, his bindings releasing, and a surge of power filling him. He smiles wickedly at the other sides. Thomas was his. “Say goodbye to Logic,” he smirks shifting into Logan, “This is the best it’ll ever be.”


	6. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff based completely off "Chances" by the Backstreet Boys.

“I! LOVE! THIS! SONG!” Roman shouts as he turns it up, grabbing Patton and dancing around their mind space’s communal living area. 

Patton laughs and twirls with Roman, Virgil watching curiously. Sure, it is a catchy song. Though to be honest, he’s surprised Thomas is still a fan of the backstreet boys nearly 20 years later. Roman and Patton’s dance become more exaggerated, Patton nearly tripping but Roman’s abilities really shining through. And for once, he isn’t being a pompous ass about being better, just kindly dancing through Patton’s mistakes.

“What are the chances!” they sing loudly.

The song picks up and Virgil would be lying if he said part of him—a small part—didn’t want to dance too but he’d rather cut his own arm off than admit it. So, instead, he looks down at his crossed legs Patton’s laughs surrounding him. He finds, even in this purely happy moment, his own sadness and insecurities bubble up. He goes to stand but sees Logan standing in front of him, his right hand extended, his face tinged in a handsome red blush.

“We—uh—would be remiss to not join them,” Logan says, “After all, this is the 14th time Thomas has chosen to listen to it.”

“I can’t dance.” Virgil’s anxiety speaks for him and he breaks eye contact but Logan’s determined, grabbing his hand. 

“Neither can I. Of course, I understand the basics but I would like to try implementing them. Plus, you happen to be the only person I’d like to try them with.”

Virgil’s face snaps up, turning red, but allowing Logan to pull him into the empty floor space. They move slowly, no where near as fancy or as loud as Patton and Roman but to Virgil, it’s everything. Logan’s hands are warm on his waist and palm, his attractive face downwards focusing on their feet. It was a simple box step, something he remembers Thomas feeling anxiety over and Virgil smiles. Logan’s focusing so hard, Virgil can practically hear him think. His face is slightly contorted in deep concentration and Logan’s ability to seem so cute in the dorkiest of situations made warmth explode all over Virgil. Not many people would be thrilled box stepping with their crush, but Virgil is on cloud 9 and completely understands Thomas’ love of the song. After all, he’s pretty sure it’s now his favorite too.


	7. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's tired and Logan's warm, too warm.
> 
> Or the one where Virgil falls asleep and Logan realizes how much he really does feel.

Virgil drops his head to Logan’s shoulder, his body slouching gently against the more rigid side. He was tired, absurdly so, Tangled blaring on the TV doing nothing to inspire him to want to stay awake. Patton and Roman had been too excited for this movie even though Logan had tried to get them to settle on something he believed to be a little more grounded in reality, like Toy Story, they wouldn’t budge. Of course, he was outvoted in favor of the songs Patton and Roman could sing along to. Virgil was sure Logan would leave. He tended to do that sometimes when he was bored. Virgil’s convinced he’s not doing it to be rude, he’s just wired differently and social cues were hard for him to understand. It made him…attractive to know that there were some things he didn’t know. Virgil blinks slowly, subconsciously rubbing his face in Logan’s shoulder to get more comfortable. He’d just close them for 5 minutes…just until this stupid dreams song was over.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m surprised you’ve not pushed him off yet, book worm,” Roman says from the floor as the credits begin rolling, Patton getting up and turning the movie off.

“That would be rude, would it not?” Logan supplies softly, still not wanting to wake Virgil. It’d been over an hour but if Virgil is still sleeping, he has to be beyond exhausted. Logan didn’t mind staying awake, he’s glad he can supply comfort to his friend.

Roman sits up and stares at Logan, his eyes thinning comically before Patton interjects.

“You’re absolutely right! It would be rude. My dark son just needs to catch up on his Z’s,” Patton says walking back over to Roman and Logan, “You did good letting him snooze on you! Though he missed one of the greatest movies!”

“Yes, well…I know Thomas has been keeping strange hours as of late and after his, predicament with Joan, Virgil’s been working harder than usual.” Logan looks away from them and down at the sleeping side. “If my shoulder is somehow more comfortable than his bed, than he is most welcome to it.”

Roman watches Logan’s face soften and beams. “You like him,” he teases, “You like Virgil.”

“Of course I do. He’s a good friend and we all enjoy his company,” Logan counters looking back at Roman who’s pointing at him like a bad actor in a middle school play.

“Not like that,” he huffs, “You know what I mean.”

“I assure you, I do not,” Logan sighs as Virgil grunts but his eyes stay closed.

Roman looks at Patton, “You know what I mean, right?”

“Logan and Virgil sitting in a tree,” Patton giggles, “L-O-V-I-N-G!”

“We aren’t in a tree? Loving? You make even less sense than Roman,” Logan says.

“Oh my-lanta, that’s not how that goes, Patton,” Roman whines before bringing his attention to Logan, “You have romantic feelings for Virgil. You always stare at him like a nerd, and you’re always together, not to mention he actively seeks you out to calm down. You, in turn, actively seek him out when you want to gang up on me—which is NOT fair—or to explain some boring loserly thing you’ve involved yourself in. He’s also the only one who helps you with those stupid vocab cards for hours and doesn’t want to kill you.”

Logan can’t dispute any of the facts. “I do get a tingly sensation—”

“Ugh gross.”

“Whenever we are together. Like a…warmth. Though the temperature in the mind space is the same all the time so I don’t recognize where the warmth is coming from,” Logan sighs, “I assumed it was fever, but it is only when we are together.” Logan looks down at his arm, sees Virgil’s wrapped around it, the warmth expanding. “It is happening now.”

Patton clasps his hands together, his eyes shining in excitement. “It’s love, kiddo.”

“Love is an emotion, I don’t…”

“Oh give it up, Tin Man,” Roman retorts standing up and beginning to walk towards their rooms, “You’ve got a heart just like everyone else and your strange little heart wants that tragedy of a side.”

“Perhaps but I assure you Virgil doesn’t desire anything more than friendship,” Logan explains to Patton as Roman disappears down the hallway, “Besides, any large amount of emotion makes him uncomfortable.”

Patton smiles softly, taking the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them. He makes sure it wraps around Virgil without suffocating him but also covers Logan’s legs. He looks at the confusion on his friend’s face and feels beyond excited at the fact that he could help Logan with something. It’s rare that there’s something Patton knows that Logan doesn’t and Patton just loves helping Logan who never really accepts it…unless it was from Virgil. “Don’t think too hard about it,” Patton says happily leaning forward and kissing Logan’s forehead, “Feelings aren’t something you can explain with logic.”

Logan’s face burns red with the sign of affection. Sure, Patton is a tactile person. He hugs all the time and Logan’s used to it. But he’s only ever seen Patton kiss Roman on the forehead after Thomas does something utterly embarrassing and Roman reacts dramatically. Roman usually calmed after that and Logan couldn’t understand why. But…he does acknowledge that Patton’s kiss did soothe the nervousness that’d been brought on by Virgil. He brings his hand to his forehead. Were emotions a bigger influence than he realized? He feels Virgil tighten his grasp and snuggle against him, more warmth exploding everywhere. 

“Logan,” Patton says grabbing a couch pillow from the opposite side and placing it behind Logan’s head, effectively snapping Logan’s attention back to him. “You should try to get some sleep. Would you like me to get a blanket for your arms?”

“No, uhm, Virgil makes me warm.”

Patton beams as Logan tries to backtrack, to explain his misspeaking, stutter as his brain tried to come up with anything. Logan could try, Patton would listen like he always does, but there’s no explaining away the pure emotion the logical side would be exploring and he couldn’t be happier for them. Roman was right, Virgil balanced Logan out and Logan calmed Virgil. They were a good mix and Patton would help them overcome their emotional insecurities. “Of course he does.” Patton looks at Virgil and for the first time in a long time sees pure serenity on his sleeping face. “Something tells me he feels the same way about you.”


	8. Finding the Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night and while Patton is beyond excited to have his family together, he can't help but worry for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty-ish? with a fluffier ending. Mostly Patton POV.

“It’s on!!! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, hurry!!” Patton yells from the living room towards the hallway where all their rooms were. He looks over at Logan and Virgil who are sitting on the couch. Logan is reading a book, Virgil stealing small looks at him, Patton unable to hide the joy it brings him. He loves that Virgil’s crushing on Logan and he’s pretty sure Logan feels he same way. Even though neither side is very upfront, they’ve been doing the sweetest dance of stolen looks and comments, spending more and more time together, hinting at their mutual interest. He goes to say something to them, but the intro music starts playing snapping him back to the present. “Roman!!!”

Roman comes flying down the hallway, his princely onesie flapping with his generated air. He all but jumps onto the large air mattress Patton’s set up on the floor, stuffed animals flying off. He glances at the screen and sees Mulan pop up. “Yes! I made it! You would not believe the turmoil I had to overcome in order to make it here!”

“Really?” Patton asks, Roman instantly sitting up and facing the kind side.

“All you did was run down the hallway,” Logan remarks, his eyes still focused on his book, “That hardly warrants turmoil. Nor does it present you with any sort of strife to overcome.”

“Hush, Dr. Killjoy!” Roman growls, his patience wearing thin when it comes to the logical side. But this is Patton’s favorite night and Roman won’t entertain another argument with Logan. So instead, he chooses to focus on Patton. “Anyway, as I was changing into this beautiful onesie, my pants caught on the edge of my bed.”

“Oh, no!” Patton says, hoping to distract Roman.

“Oh yes! It added a whole 30 seconds to my changing and once I was decent, it was movie time. Fortunately, I am the fastest of us all and sprint like I was saving a prince from the Dragon Witch.” Roman brings his arm down dramatically in front of him in victory.

“It’s a DVD,” Virgil says slightly confused on how Roman could possibly turn something as mundane as running down a hallway into a dramatic production, “We could’ve just paused it.”

Roman’s head snaps to glare at Virgil, pursing his lips. “We could’ve just paused it,” he mocks with a scoff, “Whatever. Let it be shown that I, Prince Roman, was not late! I would never be late for a Disney movie.”

Patton claps gently for him, Roman’s smile returning to his face. He grabs an armful of stuffed animals and nuzzles into them. Patton watches Roman and is filled with immeasurable happiness. He’s glad he’s chosen this movie and set up a separate space for the Prince, something he would very much enjoy. Roman’s been feeling insecure and Patton wants to support and pep him up every chance he can.

Patton also recognizes that it’s nice to have them all together without a fight breaking out. While Roman and Logan have come to a slight understanding, things’ve still been tense between them. Patton’s sure it’s mostly out of Logan’s insecurity and fears, but the logical side isn’t the best at communicating that nor is Roman at being understanding and supportive. Despite Logan’s objections, Patton knows Virgil’s right when he said he Logan was lost. Patton’s seen the toll it’s taken on Logan, they all have. Logan’s temper is shorter, his flexibility all but gone, his exhaustion over finding logical answers for his very emotional problems becoming more and more apparent. He doesn’t rest anymore believing this problem is something he’s created and is determined to fix. They’ve all tried throwing him a life preserver, but he never accepts it and sinks further into the fog of confusion and anger. Roman’s all but given up, but Patton can’t. He wants so badly to be a guiding light for him, but Logan won’t allow it. 

He hears a slight snort and glances back over at Logan and Virgil, to see Virgil moving closer to Logan. Logan’s whispering something to him, pointing at the text. Virgil laughs lightly, Logan smiling triumphantly, his eyes filled with adoration. Patton can’t hear them but it doesn’t matter, the words they were sharing weren’t for him anyway. He feels part of his worry begin to lift. Perhaps, he couldn’t be Logan’s lighthouse but maybe, Virgil could.


	9. A Welcome Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan falls asleep at his desk and Virgil finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Logan sighs, resting his head on his paper covered desk. He’s been researching for hours but he can’t keep his eyes open any longer. He just wants to help Thomas, this particular issue being a hard one to solve, and so he's been overdrive trying to find a logical answer. His eyes flutter closed, a sigh soft escaping his lips. For all the preaching he does about a proper sleep schedule, he knows he’s not following it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil walks sleepily down the hallway, a particularly hellish nightmare waking him. He wasn’t afraid, just annoyed. Sleeping is one of his favorite things to do and to have to be awake right now is aggravating. He continues down the hallway past Roman’s ornate door closed with a do not disturb sign on it, Patton’s slightly distressed wooden door wide open, a small castle nightlight shining brightly inside; Patton snuggled up with his teddy bear, and finally stops at Logan’s. His dark colored, simple door is cracked open—which is odd. Logan always closes his door when he sleeps and considering it is 2am means he’s fallen asleep at his desk again. Virgil pushes the door open, seeing Logan indeed slumped over his desk. He walks closer and sees Logan’s cheek smashed against discarded notes, his glasses askew on his face. Virgil can’t deny it’s beyond adorable and as much as he’d like to stay and watch, he can’t let his friend sleep here. He gently places his hand on Logan’s back, rubbing it softly. “L,” he says.

Logan shoots up, Virgil pulling his hand back, and looks confused for a moment before taking stock in his surroundings. He lets out a small grunt, his eyes focusing on Virgil. “Virgil?”

“Yeah, you—uh—were sleeping on your desk,” Virgil replies, “I just thought you’d like to sleep in your bed.”

Logan nods. “Oh, yes. Thank you.” Logan’s mind being to pick up as he glances at his watch. It is 2am, why is Virgil awake? He pushes himself out of the chair, standing in front of Virgil. He feels his glasses askew and fixes them allowing his eyes to focus. The dark circles under Virgil’s eyes seem darker than normal. Perhaps, Virgil isn’t conforming to an adequate sleep schedule either. “You are awake very late.”

Virgil shrugs. He doesn’t want to admit to his nightmare. “Yeah, well, my bed’s not very comfortable.”

Logan looks over at his bed, decorated with his dark blue blanket and two pillows. It is an objectively comfortable bed. He might be unable to help Thomas right now but he knows he can help Virgil. He clears his throat, a red blush springing to his cheeks. “Perhaps, my bed would be more comfortable and help you attain the sleep you need.”

What? Virgil’s beyond surprised with Logan’s offer. Was he serious? “W-what about you?”

“The bed is large enough for us both,” Logan explains, “And I do have two pillows, Roman insisting they were necessary.” Logan can’t believe how is heart is strumming against his chest, how loud it is in his ears. He and Virgil are friends. Just like he’s friends with Patton and Roman and Logan’s slept in the same bed as Patton and Roman before. He’d been stricken with the flu, Thomas not heeding his warning to get the preventative shot and even though Patton had it as well, he forced himself to take care of Logan and Roman. Ensuring they had enough sleep…by forcing them to sleep on a big air mattress in the common space. 

But this? This feels different, more intimate. 

He and Virgil spend an increasing amount of time together since his outburst and Logan finds great comfort in his new friend. Virgil never forces him to talk about things he doesn’t want to talk about, just provides his constant company. He helps Logan with his vocabulary cards, listens to his latest research, offers his perspective on various topics. He also introduces Logan to different types of music and movies, takes him to various memories Logan never visited by himself. Virgil shares his history, his fears, his insecurities and Logan acknowledges how deep their bond is because of it. Virgil clears his throat, snapping Logan out of his train of thought. He can see the unease on his face and decides to make this choice for them. He knows Virgil and he knows how hesitant he is when it comes to being a perceived imposition. He grabs Virgil’s hand gently. “This is for me more than it is for you,” Logan says noticing Virgil glancing at their joined hands, “Thomas’ dilemma is overwhelming and I was hoping you’d agree to be a welcome distraction.”

Virgil nods unable to come up with a proper verbal response as Logan moves them to his bed. He watches as Logan climbs in first, pressing himself against the side closest to the wall, and placing his glasses on the small end table at the head of the bed. He lifts the covers gently and Virgil climbs in, his body acting before his mind can catch up, pressing himself against Logan; his face buried in his friend’s chest. He didn’t want to admit it but he too needed a distraction. His nightmare still pulling at the edges of his mind. But by doing this, Logan can’t see his face to really know his discourse. He can, however, quiet the discomfort.

Logan can’t help the large smile that appears on his face. The joy he feels when he’s able to help Thomas is always hard to contain, but this joy? Helping Virgil? This joy is overwhelming. He’s not sure what that means really, as he’s never felt this great when he helped Roman or Patton. Perhaps, he’ll talk to Patton about it in the morning. Logan allows his eyes to close, his arms wrapping tightly around his friend. He still doesn’t understand how to fix Thomas’ problem but for now, fixing Virgil’s is more than enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has to stop anxiety from ruining the live stream but distracting Virgil from anxiety is a hard thing to do.

“You what?”

“Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!” Roman replies throwing his hands out to his sides, “Besides, how was I supposed to know he made Thomas’ heart pound? I am not his feelings!”

Virgil’s pulled his hood over his eyes. Oh the anxiety was bad, so bad. Having to do a live stream with Thomas’ current crush would’ve been hard enough add in the fact that Roman suggested Twister and Virgil’s thirty seconds away from a full blown anxiety attack.

“He’s just the best darn boy in town,” Patton swoons, clasping his hands in front of his chest, “So handsome, and nice, and funny, and smart, and brave, and he has a lovely singing voice, and he’s so handsome, and nice…”

“You could not tell?” Logan asks ushering between both Virgil and Patton, “There is nothing strange about either one of them to you?”

“To be fair, Patton’s always blathering something fuzzy and positive,” Roman pouts crossing his arms, “And Sally Sullen over there was with you! How could I have known?”

Logan rubs his temples. “We were in the kitchen. You are acting like we were a world away.”

“You might as well have been! You know how I am under pressure!!” Roman retorts, “Perhaps it’ll turn out for the best. We just have to stop Virgil from freaking out!”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Logan asks, “We’ve never been able to distract him away from anxiety before.”

Roman huffs. What would Prince Charming do? Or Prince Phillip? What about Prince Eric? All they did was kiss the princesses… “That’s it!” Roman beams. Of course, Logan always distracted Virgil but this, oh this was fool proof. Roman had seen the way they acted around one another. It was more than friendship and if he had to use that to get Thomas out of this situation, well, he’d use it. “Kiss him.”

“What?”

“Kiss him! Look, the live stream is starting in less than 10 seconds…” Virgil groans, his voice deep. “If you don’t Thomas is going to make a fool of himself all over the internet!”

Logan can’t stomach the thought of Thomas looking like a fool. And he’d be lying to himself if he never—if just for a moment—thought about kissing Virgil. So, he’d do it. He grabs Virgil’s chin (the only part of him not blocked by the hood) and leads him into a soft kiss.

Roman watches as Thomas begins the video, laughing and being surprisingly smooth. He beams, his plan working and looks back to Virgil and Logan. Virgil’s released his hood, his arms now wrapped around Logan’s neck their kiss becoming less G and more PG-13.

“Oh, I love love,” Patton all but cries, uninhibited by logic or anxiety, “It’s just so beautiful.” He clasps his hands together, resting his cheek on them, watching his friends happily.

“I don’t know about beautiful. After all, I am the most beautiful and would not be a part of that even if you paid me.” Roman can't help the pride he feels, even if seeing Logan and Virgil make out is less than appealing.  He's proud of himself for solving the problem (even if it is his fault there is a problem).  He will never admit it but he's more proud that he is able to have Logan act on his feelings.  The logical side has been trying so hard to act like he didn't have any and if that kiss is any indication, he's got a lot of feeling.  Patton awws again snapping Roman back to the present.  Seeing as neither Virgil nor Logan were stopping, he and Patton probably shouldn't be watching.  It feels slightly creepy.  He pats Patton on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go get some cookies. I think you’ve earned them.”


	11. Broken Beyond Repair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan feels terrible after a particularly bad fight with Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty-ish. More sadness than anything!

Logan knocks again at the closed door and is met with deafening silence. He’s been knocking for damn near ten minutes and he knows what that means. Everything inside him shatters. His stomach flipping. He’s really messed things up badly. He's broken them possibly beyond repair. Logan sighs, turning away and walking defeatedly to the shared living space. Patton and Roman are sitting on the couch, Roman excitedly telling Patton about his newest idea for a video.

Upon seeing Logan though, Patton’s instantly distracted. He claps his hands together in excitement, Logan dropping dejectedly onto the couch.

“Logan! We were wondering where you’ve been!” he says happily. Logan looks at him, the smile falling from Patton’s face. He might not be book smart but he’s definitely emotionally smart. He can tell what the others are feeling most of the time, even the ones Logan tries to hide. “What’s a matter, kiddo?”

“Don’t you mean what’d you do?” Roman asks raising a princely eyebrow. His tone less understanding.

Patton’s not surprised by Roman’s reaction. He’s sure it stems from a place of jealousy, having crushed on Virgil hard before he and Logan started dating. Any sort of problem the two of them have, Roman is instantly on Virgil’s side even when he’s in the wrong. “Now, Roman we don’t kn…”

“I said abhorrent things to Virgil,” Logan confesses unable to look his friends in the eyes. He focuses instead on his hands. His knuckles red from the constant knocking. His skin feeling cold, his brain wishing for the warmth of Virgil’s hand. They’d fought before but this time, this time is so different. This time Logan knows how wrong it is, how badly it all hurts Virgil.

“Of course, you did,” Roman groans pushing himself to stand. He crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Look, Logan, you’ve gotta know that you’re…well, I’m just going to say it. You’re verbally abusive.”

Logan gasps low in his throat. Is he harming Virgil? He knows what abusive is, how constant it is, how malicious, and he doesn’t think he does that. But didn’t most abusers feel that way too?

“Roman! That’s not true!” Patton defensively, grabbing Logan’s cold hand.

“C’mon Pat! Every time they have a fight, Mr. Robot over there, is always the one that says something awful. Always! And you know who always has to do the forgiving? Virgil. Explain to me how that’s not abusive,” Roman retorts, “It’s bad enough he deals with Logan repressing every damn emotion he has, not to mention his anger issues! It’s just…ugh, I’m going to go check on him.” He gets to the hallway before looking back at Logan. “If you loved him, you’d let him be happy.”

Patton watches as Roman disappears down the hallway before bringing his attention back to Logan. He can see the devastation on his face and squeezes his hand tighter. “You’re not abusive,” Patton says softly, Logan looking at him.

“But Roman is correct. I cause Virgil anguish when we argue. I say things and I know they hurt him but in the moment I cannot stop.” Logan’s throat tightens. He’s never felt so awful before. Hurting Virgil in any capacity makes every inch of him ache. He much prefers to be Virgil’s source comfort.

Patton smiles at him sadly. “People fight and say things they don’t mean all the time…”

“Virgil doesn’t.” Tears trickle down his face and he’s instantly angry at himself for acting as if he’s the victim. He hurt Virgil. He is the monster and doesn’t deserve the kindness Patton is giving him. “Virgil doesn’t hurt me like I hurt him…”

“He does, though. You aren’t fighting by yourself and you definitely aren’t always the aggressor,” Patton explains conjuring tissues to his lap. He wipes Logan’s cheeks gently. “Sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most. But what matters is we learn from it and work hard to not do it again. You and Virgil are learning and growing together.”

Logan wants to believe that. But Roman has to be right. He’s Thomas’ romantic side. He knows about relationships and if he thinks Logan’s not good for Virgil there’s merit there. “I am detrimental to Virgil.”

“No, you’re not,” Patton soothes calmly, “Roman didn’t really mean that. He’s just—uhm—overprotective.” Patton releases Logan’s hand and grabs his face, Logan’s tears wetting his warm palms. “If you were bad for him, Virgil wouldn’t continue to date you. He’s a smart cookie. I think you just need to apologize and…”

“He will not allow me the chance to apologize. Perhaps I have made too many mistakes?”

Logan looks like a lost puppy. His blue eyes wet with tears, sadness etched into every inch of his face. Patton wants desperately to pull him into a hug but he knows Logan doesn’t respond well to those…except if they’re from Virgil. Logan allows the darker side to pull him into his arms anytime he wants to. Virgil doesn’t do it often, but Patton loves when he does. Logan wraps his arms around Virgil’s waist, Virgil’s arms tight around Logan’s shoulders. On occasion, Logan feels comfortable enough to fall asleep prompting Virgil to spend more time staring at him than focusing on whatever else is happening. Yes, the fights they had were not the nicest but it isn’t anything other couples didn’t do.

Logan sniffles snapping Patton from his thoughts. “Love is all about forgiveness and Virgil loves you. A whole lot!” Logan doesn’t say anything and breaks eye contact, Patton releasing his face and allowing him to look back at his hands. “Do you love him?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

“Then don’t worry so much. I know it feels pretty icky right now but soon Virgil will let you talk to him and you two will be ok.” Logan doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even nod his head and Patton knows Roman’s words compounded with the fight with Virgil are entirely too much for Logan to handle on his own. Patton wraps an arm around Logan’s shoulders, unable to keep tactile nature contained especially after seeing how hurt Logan still is. He gasps in surprise when Logan reciprocates, mirroring the hugs he gives Virgil. His head is nestled against Patton’s chest, his arms tight around his waist. Patton can feel the tears and finds himself kissing the top of Logan’s dark brown hair. “How bout I make you a promise kiddo?” Patton whispers, Logan nodding once against his chest. “Anytime I see you guys have a fight, or you tell me about one, I’ll tell you if I think you guys are hurting each other more than you are loving each other.”

Logan sniffles, his back trembling with the shaky inhale. Patton rubs it gently, in calming small circles. He could just shake Roman for adding to this, but he supposes Roman’s hurting too. His whole family seems to be aching but Patton’s confident they can figure it out.

Virgil and Logan are good for each other. Logan evenly balancing Virgil’s anxieties, Virgil a safe harbor for Logan and his ever-growing emotions. They help each other in their weak areas and improve their strengths. Logan lets out a small whimper and Patton continues to rub his back. Maybe he could give Logan piece of mind, at least in this moment. And once he and Virgil were in a better place, he could talk to Virgil about it all.

“I won’t let you hurt Virgil, ok? And I won’t let Virgil hurt you either,” Patton promises though he knows neither side need a chaperone when it comes to their relationship. He feels Logan’s arms tighten and understands. For now, Logan doesn’t have to say anything. Patton preferring him to save it for Virgil.

Time passes, Logan unmoving though his cries have mostly stopped. Patton doesn’t mind. He loves hugs and he loves making his friends feel better. If that means sitting here for hours, he’d do it. He glances up from Logan’s head and sees Virgil standing awkwardly in the hallway, Roman behind him. It’s obvious Virgil is seeking out Logan to talk making Patton smile. Yes, they are a little broken right now but they’d be ok


	12. I Want to Hold Your Hand

“This is the best part!” Patton squeals grabbing both Logan and Roman’s hands and leaning forward on the couch. He’s sitting in the middle of the four of them, Logan on his one side and Roman on the other. Virgil sitting on Logan's other side. The four of them watch as Piglet and Rabbit go back and forth about knots, Patton bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Roman chuckles alongside Patton, but neither Logan nor Virgil are all that impressed.

“It is not even that clever,” Logan sighs glancing over at Virgil who nods once in agreement.

Patton’s giggles fill the air as the movie continues, his hands still holding tightly to Roman and Logan. Logan doesn’t much mind, Patton’s always been tactile. He explained it’s something people did that loved each other. Logan does love Patton, he is his family, but he wonders if he should also be holding Virgil's. He loves Virgil too, but in a much different way than he loves Patton or Roman. He's sure of it. While he's not said anything to any of them, he's done extensive research on the things Virgil does to him emotionally and physically. Virgil makes his internal body temperature rise, his heart pound (sometimes so loud he's surprised no one else can hear it). He makes words get stuck in his throat and thoughts fly out of his right out of head and every time they are together, Virgil makes him feel the same way he does when Thomas makes deadlines or when he learns something. According to the various books and websites, he knows he's experiencing romantic love for Virgil. Since that's the case, than he should probably be holding his hand. Logan glances over at Virgil. He’d be lying if he said he hadn't thought about expressing his romantic feelings in other ways. He remembers clearly Roman telling Thomas to sing songs, buy expensive gifts, or even create a one man show based on the person who'd ensnared Thomas. But those are not in his wheelhouse. Logan wouldn't even know the first thing about singing let alone performing. But hand holding? That is simple. He can most certainly grab Virgil's hand. Though, he knows the moment needs to be right. Just grabbing it randomly would send a different message, wouldn't it? Logan spends most of the movie trying to find the perfect time. He’s not as smooth as Roman or as inherently loving as Patton but he wants to finally admit his more than friendship feelings for the darker side.

Virgil finally moves his arm, his hoodie sleeve coming up as his other arm pulls out his phone and begins scrolling through tumblr. Logan reaches for his hand, grabbing it tightly and closes his eyes just as tightly. What if Virgil misunderstands? What if he does not share in the same romantic feelings? He’s so paranoid that Virgil will pull away, he doesn’t realize how tight he’s holding it until Virgil speaks.

“Ow, Lo,” Virgil grunts pulling his hand back from him.

Logan releases him and Patton immediately, alerting the other sides to his glaring mistake, his face lighting red. He opens his eyes and looks at Virgil. “I-I…my apologies Virgil. I just…”

“What’re you doing? That hurt,” Virgil asks, slightly annoyed.

“It…” Logan is beyond flustered, his mind running a million miles a second. He wants to come up with some sort of elaborate lie but his mouth isn’t cooperating. “Patton had grabbed my hand and I recalled how he told me the importance of such a display and I know we are friends but I also have different feelings for you. I feel like you are the sun—though I am well aware that is quite impossible—and I…”

Virgil’s a little caught off by Logan’s instant babbling. He’s so nervous…so unlike himself. But what he’s saying…it’s…mind blowing.

Patton’s face lights up as Logan continues to babble, pulling his hands to his face. He goes to squeal but Roman’s hand is instantly around his mouth, muting any noise. Patton looks back at him and he shakes his head.

“You shouldn’t interfere with their romantic moment! They’re going to look back at this as their defining moment…and granted Winnie the Pooh in the background isn’t the most romantic, Logan babbling like a baby baboon is certainly very beautiful,” Roman whispers pulling Patton close.

“—and I just wished to—”

“Whoa, L,” Virgil says putting one hand over Logan's mouth, “If you want to hold my hand…j-just…don’t grip so hard. It’s not like I’d pull it away from you.” Logan’s eyes widen and Virgil smiles softly. He moves his hand from Logan’s mouth and grabs his free hand, a deeper blush blooming under Logan’s Warby Parkers. “You’re such a nerd, I swear.”


	13. It's Better This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's been manipulating Virgil who just wants validation from the other sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is bad. Not sure if that's supposed to be a warning or if here's ok. Angsty, no happy ending on this one! Comments always appreciated ♥

“I’m **SO** done with fighting you every time!  If you **CARED** , you wouldn’t be trying to stop **EVERYTHING** we do!” Roman hisses, “We even got four eyes on board and you’re still fucking with Thomas!”

“It’s not safe and I don’t know how you managed to convince Logan but I do care and that’s why I…”

“Ha!  You don’t care about anyone other than yourself!” Roman shouts pointing at Logan, “How long have you strung Logan along?  Manipulating his ridiculous crush on you to win arguments?!”

Virgil looks at Logan who breaks eye contact.  Stringing him along?  A crush?  There’s no way.  He and Logan have spent so much time together.  If there’s something there, Logan would’ve admitted to it.  Right?  Virgil shakes his head, Deceit’s words playing loudly in his ears. 

_This is all for show.  Logan has been pumping you for information on how to seal you away like he did Insanity_.  _Why else would Roman fight with you all the time?  Why would Patton call you a child, a lost soul?_   

Virgil feels rage fill him.  How stupid do they think he is? 

_They’ve been playing you for years.  Acting like they care._

They probably would’ve been able to keep with their deceptions had Deceit not come to him, had Roman not created such a big lie.  An emotionally charged lie about the one side who is the most emotionally guarded. 

_Logan doesn’t feel anything for you.  He is just views you as means to an end._

“I WISH YOU’D JUST STAYED A DARK SIDE!” Roman roars throwing his arms in the air, “You’re the reason _he_ left Thomas, the reason we don’t do anything fabulous, the reason I can’t create!  You’re the **BANE** of Thomas’ existence!!”

“Roman, that’s quite enough,” Logan interjects as loudly as he could muster, “Virgil…”

Virgil puts his hand up, silencing Logan. 

Logan’s hands fly to his throat as he tries to speak but nothing comes out.  Virgil’s never had this power before…this is Deceit’s influence.  Logan looks at Roman and tries again.  His voice squeaks out.  Virgil is strong, he always has been, but apparently his silence of logic can only be for a couple seconds at most. 

Virgil’s over this, the charade ends now.  “Is that what you think?”

“Yes, that’s what I think.  It’s what we all think!” Roman huffs as Patton wildly shakes his head in disagreement.

Virgil drops his arm, closing his eyes.  The voices in his head are loud and angry, the darkness bleeding into his normal mind space.  He briefly hears Logan shout something and forces himself to block it out. 

_They’ve just been playing nice in front of Thomas.  They don’t respect you as a valued member._   _They want you to be a dark side again?_  

Fine. 

That’s what he’ll be.  He takes a deep breath allowing his anxiety to take over, a blackness erupting around him as the other three fall to their knees.  Patton covers his ears, trembling with the voices of hate, inadequacy, fear.  Roman clutches his stomach, his body violently trying to combat the anxiety that is beginning to stifle him.  Virgil feels a part deep inside of him shout to stop but the louder voices congratulate him, give him the validation he’s been aching for.  The three of them may’ve been playing him but Deceit isn’t.

“V-v…:”

Virgil looks back at Logan who’s fallen forward and groaning loudly, his logic being drown out by the irrational fears anxiety creates.  Virgil finds himself feeling slightly bad as Logan looks at him, his glasses cracked, his perfect face contorted in pure torment.

“Vir…” he tries again before Virgil ups the anxiety—Logan crying out—but forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

_It’s better this way._

Virgil waves his hand again, Logan curling in on himself screaming out in agony. 

“It’s better this way.” 


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan messes up and asks Patton for help. Analogical pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated this! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos-es! I seriously appreciate you for taking time to let me know your thoughts♥

“It’ll be fun!” Patton says yanking on Logan’s hand, “Nothing makes people happier than getting homemade cookies from your love!”

Logan’s face lights a lovely shade of red, relatively glad both Roman and Virgil had been called to discuss something with Thomas. He clears his throat as Patton summons pans, dishes, measuring spoons, and all the ingredients they could possibly need. 

“Now, because they’re for my dark strange son, I say we make little skulls!” Patton claps excitedly conjuring aprons for both of them. Patton’s is covered in cats and dogs in baker’s hats, Logan’s white with “I DONUT understand food puns” with a pink donut in the middle of it. 

Logan rolls his eyes but doesn’t fight it. Patton’s helping him out of a predicament he didn’t even realize he was in and he owes him one. “And…you are positive this will yield the desired results?”

Patton dumps a bunch of ingredients into the bowl before looking confusedly at Logan. “Not sure what you’re askin’ there kiddo, but if you’re askin' if this will stop Virgil from being mad at you then yes! Though he does have the right to be angry with you after what you did.”

Logan crosses his arms defensively in front of his chest. “How was I supposed to know that Virgil would place such significance on this day?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Patton explains evenly, knowing Logan truly doesn’t understand and would shut down if he mocked him. It isn’t in Patton’s nature to do that but he’d seen the disaster that had been Roman trying to help and he is determined to not do the same. “It’s an important day to people who are in love, which you guys are. You’re supposed to do something nice for your boyfriend even if he tells you not to. Especially if he tells you not to. It’s a day to celebrate a person who makes your life better.” He watches as Logan’s face shifts into understanding, disappointment in himself.

“He does improve my quality of life,” Logan mutters fixing his glasses slightly, before clearing his throat. He looks back at Patton. “Do you know how to make skulls out of cookie dough?”

Patton beams and nods.

~~~~~ 

“You should be mad at him for years!” Roman says as he and Virgil appear back in the living room area of the mind space, “To forget Valentine’s Day is a SIN!”

Virgil shakes his head. “It’s Logan, he just didn’t understand…”

“He’s basically a computer, he has to know the importance of today,” Roman argues, “It’s not a secret. Plus Thomas has always loved the holiday. I’m not trying to stir up drama or anything, I don’t really care if you forgive the nerd or not, but I guess I’m saying I’m on your side. You had every ri—” Roman stops as a loud bang and eruption of smoke pours out of the kitchen. He and Virgil dart towards it, Patton running down the stairs.

The kitchen is covered in smoke and globs of whatever had been in the oven. “What the hell?” They all wave their hands in front of their faces, Virgil finally able to see Logan scrambling to clean something up. He walks over to him, easily figuring out his responsibility in all this. “Are you ok?” he asks, grabbing Logan’s shoulders and checking him over. There’s dough all over him, including his glasses, his face slightly charred from the smoke but he seems relatively unhurt. 

“I believe so.”

“What happened? What’re you making, bombs?” Roman asks looking around their now messy kitchen.

Logan wipes the dough off his glasses and looks at Virgil. “They were cookies,” he says reaching into his lap and picking up a charred black puck, “I…did not realize the timer had gone off until I saw smoke and I acted out of panic, reaching in and grabbing the pan.” He holds his hand out to Virgil who sees the seething red burn. “I burned my hand and when I dropped the pan, it hit the cookie batter and this is the end result.” Logan sighs in defeat. Virgil is bound to be angry with him for a long while, something he’s realized he has a very low threshold for. 

“Why are you baking?” Virgil asks conjuring a first aid kit and immediately tending to Logan’s hand.

“Patton assured me it would repair the damage I inflicted on your emotional well being and our relationship.” 

“They were little skulls!” Patton adds the smoke finally clearing. Virgil looks at him and Patton beams. “Logan was feeling bad about everything earlier so he asked me to help!”

Virgil smiles, bringing his attention back to Logan’s hand. Logan never asks for help, especially not from Patton and he’s not sure what it is, but to know Logan cares that much means everything to him. He cleans his hand quickly before wrapping it but doesn’t release it. “So they were apology cookies for you being a dick?”

“I…cannot be a penis. I suppose Thomas could imagine me…”

Virgil leans forward and kisses him. He tastes like burnt cookies and Logan. Honestly, Virgil doesn’t mind. He’d just spent hours with Thomas and Roman and it was exhausting. Every minute that passed, all he could think about was coming back and relaxing in Logan’s room. Cuddling while watching some boring documentary that Logan would just talk over to explain the topics even more. Yes, he’d been mad at Logan earlier but he just needed a little time. 

They separate, Logan surprised as Virgil takes his finger and wipes the raw cookie dough off his cheek, pressing his finger in his mouth. 

“Mm, it’s good,” Virgil supplies standing slowly and pulling Logan with him. At their current height, Logan’s slightly taller but Virgil doesn’t care. He knows he has the logical side wrapped around his finger. “You didn’t have to try to bake me cookies. A simple ‘I’m sorry’ would’ve worked.” 

“I apologize,” Logan says sincerely, “I do not like when my uninformed actions are the cause of your emotional turmoil and distress. I prefer to soothe your negative feelings.”

Virgil feels his cheeks turn red hearing Patton ‘awww’ and Roman mumble about the smoothness of it all. Neither he nor Logan were overly outwardly affectionate, each preferring to keep that part of their relationship secret. Virgil grabs Logan’s unburned hand surprised the logical side had apologized so quickly. “Yeah, well, I’ll help you clean this up.” He conjures a mop and bucket. 

“Does this mean you are no longer infuriated with me for not celebrating the holiday you said was not important but was really?”

Virgil knows he should be ticked with the placating tone and slightly demeaning question but he knows Logan means it in the most honest sense. They’d been together long enough for Virgil to understand Logan’s shortcomings. Virgil rolls his eyes. 

“Dear Lorde you are an idiot,” Roman groans, Patton shaking his head in disapproval.

Logan’s face falls but as it does, Virgil grabs it softly. “You’re my idiot so that counts for something.”


End file.
